


I'll Love You Forever

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus gets a little emotional, Romance, You can't blame him though, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: After their Valentine's Day dinner, Magnus asks Alec a very important question





	I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous who asked for: Magnus proposing. I hope you like it! I've never written a proposal fic before, so hopefully it's not too cheesy or whatever.
> 
> I put a little nod to The Bane Chronicles in one of the scenes with my own little twist. Let's see if you can find it.

To say that Magnus was nervous would be an understatement. He was usually pretty confident when it comes to dates and whatnot, but this date was going to be special; today was the day that he was going to ask Alec to marry him. And what better day to do it than on Valentine’s Day, the most romantic day of the year.

He had everything planned out. He was going to take Alec out to their favorite restaurant, then when they go back home, he was going to ask him.

Just then, he decided to call Alec to make sure this was still happening; he didn't want to get everything ready yet just in case they had to cancel last minute. He found Alec’s name in his contacts, pressed the call button, and he waited for him to pick up.

_Hey, Magnus!_ Alec said once he answered the phone. It truly warmed Magnus’s heart to hear the happiness that he could hear in his voice just from talking to him on the phone. He didn't doubt Alec’s love for him for one second. _Is everything okay?_

“Everything’s perfectly fine, Alexander. I was just calling to make sure that we are still on for dinner tonight,” Magnus said, unconsciously rubbing his fingers together. Alec told him that he did that whenever he was nervous, and he had to admit that he’s never really noticed. But could you blame him? He was about to propose to his boyfriend, the love of his life, in a few hours. He had every right to be nervous.

_Of course; I wouldn't miss it. It is Valentine’s Day after all,_ Alec said. Magnus could tell that Alec was filing some paperwork due to the rustling on the other side of the phone. _You remember what happened last Valentine’s Day, right?_ He asked. How could Magnus forget? One of his old “acquaintances”, a Seelie, threw a glass of wine in Magnus’s face while they were at dinner, and they had to stop a confused Werewolf girl from attacking her girlfriend and many other people. The night didn't exactly go as planned, but it ended on a good note.

Magnus smiled at the memory. “I remember it well, Alexander, though I definitely wouldn't want a repeat of what happened at the restaurant,” he said dramatically. He heard Alec chuckle through his end of the phone, and it made him smile even wider. “I’ll let you go now, my dear. You need to get back to work, and I have a few clients to attend to,” he said, fibbing a bit. He actually didn't have any more clients until tomorrow afternoon, but Alec didn't need to know that.

_Alright, I'll see you tonight. I love you._ Alec said.

“I love you, too,” Magnus replied, and then he heard the line go dead as Alec hung up the phone. He then went to go rush to get everything ready.

* * *

 

“That was great, Magnus. I can't believe I’ve never had their lasagna before,” Alec said as they were walking back home after dinner.

“Yes, they have quite an extensive menu. I don't think we’ve gone through half of it yet. Next time we come here, you must try to chicken parm; its to die for,” Magnus said, his face growing warm when he realized he was rambling. Alec smiled at him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, and pulling him close into his side. Magnus sighed, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder. He loved this man so much, and he just wanted to hold him close and never let him go. Then an idea popped into his head.

“Alexander, it's getting a little chilly, so why don't I make a portal to get home quicker?” Magnus suggested. If he didn't get this done and over with soon, he was going to burst.

“Okay,” Alec said, shrugging. So Magnus summoned a portal of glistening, blue magic, and they stepped inside.

 

* * *

 

Once they were inside the loft, Magnus grabbed the ring box from the table next to the door, and shoved it into his pocket before Alec could see. He took Alec’s hand, and guided him towards the balcony doors.

“C’mere, Alexander. I want to show you something,” Magnus said, opening up the balcony doors. He smiled as Alec looked around the balcony in awe at how it was decorated. Magnus decorated with twinkling lights, some scented candles scattered around, some fluffy blankets and pillows on the small sofa, and a chocolate cream pie with two plates and forks on the end table.

“Wow, Magnus, this looks wonderful!” Alec exclaimed, leaning down to kiss Magnus softly, and wrap his arms around him.

When Alec pulled away, Magnus took Alec’s hands in his, and looked it into his beautiful hazel eyes that never failed to take his breath away. There was no backing out now.

“Alexander, you have changed my life in...so many ways. Just when I thought I’d never fall in love again, you walked into my life, and I'd made sure you never left. You've helped me break down the walls that I've had around my heart for decades, when no one else could. You’ve accepted every part me when no one else would, and I-” he choked out, starting to get a little emotional. He felt Alec place a kiss on his cheek, and cupped his hand around his neck in encouragement.

“And I’m forever thankful to you for that,” Magnus finished. He reached into his back pocket to pull out the ring box, his hands trembling slightly. “Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me,” he asked, opening up the ring box to reveal a stunning ring.

Alec appeared too stunned to speak, his eyes wide and shining. Just when Magnus was about to ask him if he was alright, Alec grabbed his face, and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

“Yes, yes, yes, of course yes!” Alec exclaimed in between pressing little kisses to Magnus’s face. Magnus started laughing at Alec’s playfulness, and, at the same time, he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes.

Magnus let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. “I love you so much, Alexander,” he said, pressing his own kisses to Alec’s face, leaving his face wet from his tears. “I was going to wait to ask you until after we’ve exchanged gifts, but if I waited any longer, I would've burst.”

Alec laughed at that, causing Magnus to also laugh, filling the air around them with joy. They sat down on the small sofa, wrapping themselves up in the fluffy blankets, and exchanging small kisses.

Alec pulled away, promoting Magnus to lay his head down on his shoulder.

“Can I see the ring?” Alec asked, gesturing towards the ring box.

Magnus nodded, taking the ring out of the box, and placing it on Alec’s finger.

“It's beautiful,” Alec said, looking at the ring with wonder in his eyes.

“I had it custom made,” Magnus said. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too,” Alec responded, capturing Magnus’s lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure you leave a comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on @mattdaddorkio (woo! New URL!) and @gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog). 
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!!


End file.
